Survivors
Survivors are people who have not died or turned into zombies before the start of the game. Non-playable survivors can give the Hero certain quests or some information, merchants offer different items in exchange for cash or unwanted items, and one of them (Jin) can even carry the player's items. Non-interactive survivors are normally encountered along with interactive survivors but most eventually become interactive later on in the game. Some survivors will ask the player to complete a task for another survivor. i.e. getting some medicine, bandages, food, etc. Some survivors may require certain tasks completed before more dialogue options will unlock. It is best to re-check the Safe House locations after completing several tasks for any additional dialogue options that will occur. *Logan Carter *Purna *Sam B *Xian Mei *John Morgan Non-playable Royal Palms Resort Pool House *John Sinamoi (Leader) *Adrian *Anna *Cindy *Dominic *Eddie *Hank *Jack *Jeannine *Julian *Kelly Powell *Margaret *Max *Steven *Wayne Note: The Pool House is later abandoned, as the group moves to the Lifeguard Tower. Lifeguard Tower *John Sinamoi (Leader) *Cindy (Dies after Life in the Bag is complete.) *Dominic (Leaves when the survivors return to the Resort in Act lll.) *Hank *Jack *Jeannine *Kelly Powell *Laura (Mentioned in Act II. Later dies.) *Margaret *Max *Mike *Omar Torres (Once "Omar Escort" is completed.) *Steven (Leaves when "The Lost" is completed.) *Wayne (Merchant) Lighthouse *James Stein (Leader) *Colin Kugler *Darvin Bark *Evan *Javier Wimsatt (Merchant) *Jessica Nelson (If saved) *Linda *Maggie Spacy *Mick Fler *Monica Goldberg *Ned *Trevor Cohen Other survivors *Alfred (Found on the beach. If saved, moves to the Warehouse.) *Anne Snider (Found inside Bungalow #10, alongside Kim.) *Dan Mark (Found inside the Lighthouse Gas Station. Later dies.) *Danny Craig (Found inside Bungalow #14.) *Earl (Found inside the Old Marina Workshop. Later dies.) *Haris (Found on the beach.) *Harlan Johnson (Found outside a bungalow, needs help getting in.) *Hector Lecter (Found inside Bungalow #15, defending Lucy. Killed by the Hero.) *Jennifer Snider (Found inside Bungalow #24.) *Jin (Found inside the Old Marina Workshop, leaves after "Misery Wagon" is completed. Later dies.) *Jose Garcia (Found inside Bunker #01.) *Ken (Security guard, found in the Hotel. Later dies.) *Kim (Found inside Bungalow #10, alongside Anne Snider.) *Laurie Weaver (Found at the side of the road, requesting help for her husband, Linwood.) *Linwood Weaver (Injured man stuck inside an overturned car.) *Lucy (Found inside Bungalow #15.) *Luke Craig (Found inside Bungalow #20. Later dies.) *Marcus Davis (Found in the generator room, part of the Lighthouse group.) *Mike Davis (Security guard, found in the Hotel.) *Nenja Samejon (Found inside Bungalow #4. Already dead.) *Nikolai (Found near a crashed helicopter on the beach during the quest "Black Hawk Down". Goes to Bunker) *Richard Case (Found in the lifeguard's booth on the south island of Diamond Beach) *Roger Nelson (Found inside Bungalow #6. Later dies) *Sathiss (Found inside the Lighthouse Gas Station. Later dies.) *Stanley Garrison (Found inside one of the pool bars.) *Steve Summers (Found inside Bungalow #10.) *Svetlana (Found inside Bungalow #24.) *Ted B. (Found in the pool near Bungalow #11. Later disappears.) *William Powell (Found inside Bungalow #24.) *Tim (found inside Bungalow #9. Already dead) *Tim's Friend (found inside bungalow #9. Later disappears.) City of Moresby Saint Christopher's Church *Mother Helen (Leader) *Bruno *Deanna *Frank (Thug; Killed by the Hero.) *Howard Craigson *Hugo *Joseph (Dies after "Lady in Trouble" is completed.) *Lisa *Mugambe *Owain *Raymond Barker *Rian *Rodrigue (Merchant) *Theresa *Tim (Leaves after "Judgement Day" is completed.) Warehouse *Simon Buchanan (Leader) *Alfred (If saved) *Carl *Carla *Cho (Once "Blood Ties" is completed.) *Florencio Morales (Merchant) *Jack *Kwan *Tavin Square (Abandoned house) *Nick (Leader) *Bob (Thug; Killed by the Hero) *Eva (Becomes generic survivor) *Lucas *Patrick Town Hall *Mayor Todd Tanis (Leader) *Carla *Josh *Kovalsky *Michael *Sergeant Moore *Various Richmans *Roy Ward *Sony Haoda *Ted *Zackerman Note: Later the safe house is overrun and everyone is killed. Other survivors *Alicia Jacobs (Located inside her house, near the Warehouse.) *Amber Chi (Captured by Raskol gang members.) *Antonio Margarete (Located inside the Pump Station.) *Bill (Found dead in the Police Station) *Cahaya Dian (Merchant) *Eric Cotner (Merchant) *Frank (Located inside the Pump Station.) *Garett Grant (Found inside an abandoned house, part of the Church group.) *Jared Miles (Found on the western portion of the map during Act III after the Hero returns for boat supplies.) *Kurt Keeble (Merchant) *Matt Horton (Found barricaded inside a store.) *Ojibon (Found trapped underneath an overturned car.) *Rage Machine (Leader of the Raskol gang that took over the Police Station. Must be killed.) *Reza (Found in the Police Station) *Sergei Kletska (Found inside the Café Kiev.) *Stan Dart (Found in an alleyway, having been kicked out of his house by looters.) *Terrance Barker (Found wounded in an alleyway. Dies after "Last Will" is completed.) *Thomas (Found on the western portion of the map during Act III after the Hero returns for the boat supplies.) *Vang Chi (Found in an alleyway, having been taken hostage by looters.) *Wolf (Co-leader of the Raskol gang that took over the Supermarket. Must be killed.) *Zipper (Co-leader of the Raskol gang that took over the Supermarket. Must be killed.) *Unnamed Survivor (Found on the western portion of the map, in an alleyway next to the weapon shop where Jared Miles and Thomas are found) The Jungle River Village *Matutero (Leader) *Brian *Carter *David *Katie (Already dead.) *Keenan Fisher (Merchant) *Loren *Mahina *Mohakin *Robin (Metioned) *Tim (Already dead.) *Tobias Overpass Camp *Amanda *Bob (Already dead.) *Chris *Claire *Dwight Turner (Merchant) *Ethan *Makimbah *Paul *Pono *Sean Laboratory *Doctor Robert West (Leader) *Bob *Frank *Joel Dirt (Merchant) *Lachance *Monroe *Nguyen *Will Note: Later the safe house is overrun and everyone is killed. Other survivors *Afran (Located near the River Village. Must be killed in "Soldier of Fortune".) * Carlos (Under assault inside a wrecked bus south of the metal bridge.) *Connor (Located in a bungalow near the lab. Dies after "Deus ex Machina".) *Jason (Found inside a bungalow. Killed by the Hero.) *John (Located inside the storeroom near the Laboratory. Already dead.) *Koritoia Ope (Located in the Ope's Cave. Later is killed by Purna.) *Maria (Under assault inside a wrecked bus south of the metal bridge.) *Michael Stick (Merchant, located in a shack on the road north of the Antenna Tower.) * Mongina (Located in the northwest area, east of the Jungle Village). *Mowen (Located near the River Village. Later sacrifices himself to save Yerema and Jin.) *Nick (Located inside the storeroom near the Laboratory. Already dead.) *Otha Cantu (Located near the metal bridge south of Overpass Camp. Dies after "Second Aid".) *Sam (Found in a bunker outside the village.) *Sebastian (Located in a bungalow near the Laboratory. Dies after "Message of Love".) *Sebastian Black (Merchant, located in a shack on the road north of the freeway.) *Vargas (Located near the canyon. Must be killed in "Death Wish".) *Yerema (Located in the Native Burial Site.) Prison Canteen *Titus Kabui (Leader) *Alvaro Sanchez *Angel *Arthur (Merchant) *Banoi Butcher (Must be killed.) *Brian (Merchant) *Dreyfus *Jeremy (Merchant) *Kevin *Harland Note: Later the Canteen is overrun and all of the prisoners are killed, except Kevin. Other survivors *Colonel Ryder White (Also known as the "Voice". The final boss.) *Doctor Emily White (Wife of Colonel White. Already dead.) ''Bloodbath Arena *Arlo Kent *Blaid Young *Clive Ansell *Del Rawson *Major Dixon *Frankie Childe *Hale Bingle *Jaim Hardy *Mervyn Sutcliffe *Owden Tully *Thobey Givens *Wes Tweddle Ryder White's Campaign'' *Andrew Meisner (Lance Corporal of Unit Four. Already dead.) *Kieron Gyles *Lewington (BIDF soldier. Becomes zombified.) *Noah Zelman *Tyler Nobbs Dead Island: Riptide Prologue *Frank Serpo (Abandons player and is later captured in Henderson. Later Dies.) *Kane (Dies) *Lynch (Dies) *Samuel Hardy (Joins Paradise Survival Camp. Later Dies.) *Smith (Dies) Palanai Jungle Paradise Survival Camp *Chimamanda *Harlow Jordan (Abandons group upon arriving in Henderson. Becomes final boss) *Henry Boyle *Robert (Joins Marcus Villa and his followers, disappears after camp is burned down) *Trevor Rogers *Wayne (Dies after becoming infected and being exposed to mutagen) *Zoey Halai Village * Amanda *Andre *Housten *Jackson *Dr. Jane Hanson (Joins Heroes) *Maggie *Marcus Villa (Leaves during The Ritual) *Rose *Stanley (If Saved) *Turner Batram's Family *Batram *Hadisi *Seni Other Survivors *Alick (One of Marcus Villa's followers. Disappears after camp is burned down) * Alfred * Brian *Bruce *Caleb (One of Marcus Villa's followers. Disappears after camp is burned down) *Dave *Dr. Kessler *Kitty *Luke *Makayla *Malik (One of Marcus Villa's followers. Disappears after camp is burned down) *Megan *Miya *Mugambe *Pierre *Sebastian (One of Marcus Villa's followers. Disappears after camp is burned down) *Stanley *Tyler Palanai Ferry Station *Frank (During Perfect Plan) *Mark (During Perfect Plan) *Marvin (Joins Heroes) Henderson Makeshift Hospital *Cecil *Eva (After The Dead Can't Dance) *Nina (After Ladies First) *Sean *Sylvia Other Survivors *Alex *Aubrey *Carlos *Damien *Eddie *Gianna *Jacqueline Phantom *Jorge Tesoro *Kyle *Lydia *Michael Dime *Nora *Owen *Rodrigo *Ryan *Xavier Deadzone Characters *Eduardo "Quickdeath" Petoia *Frankie "The Scourge" O'Hara *Geoffrey "Walking Carcass" Nape *George "Body Eater" Serero *James "Killer" Nisara *Jimmy "Deathtrap" O'Neill *Dr. J.J. "Scar" Evans *Joe "Ogre" Somare *Joel "Blackheart" Chubalba *Metzger "Skullcrusher" Sloat *Ogio "Blindspot" Moke *Oliver "Deathbone" Wenge *Peter "The Undying" W. Spicer Category:Dead Island Survivors Category:Dead Island Characters Category:Dead Island: Riptide Characters